In the end
by creeperslyth
Summary: Pastel has just finished the Minecraft game and has killed the Enderdragon... But what happens when she is takes the portal back home? Well this is the story to find out.


**This is a short story about what happens when you defeat the EnderDragon! I hope you like it the character is Pastel so hopefully you like the inside look to a past life I created for her. :) Let's do this!**

My body was completely consumed by the darkness; I opened my eyes and stared into an endless sky of stars. I could feel my body slowly change, my mind shifted and my body tingled with my new shape. I could hear voices around me; they whispered my name and spoke in languages I couldn't understand. I saw visions of my success throughout the game, me battling monsters, meeting new friends. And surviving the harsh world. I was deep within the game now, so far in that it was like I was part of it and I could shape the world in any way I wanted. But there was something in the darkness that was twisted and evil, I couldn't see it but I knew it was trapped within its prison waiting to eat up the worlds and make a new one. My eyes closed and shut out the stars and the feeling of the monster, dreams flashed beneath my eyelids.

I was racing my dog Cupcake through trees the warm sunlight filtering in and warming our bodies. I dreamed I was crafting, building portals to the Nether and Aether, making tools to build and farm to fight and live. I dreamed I destroyed my old buildings to make new ones. I dreamed that I hunted mobs and animals, hiding behind trees and tracking them through long plains of grass, snow, desert and jungle. I dreamed that I was being followed, that something chased me and I was the one being hunted, but every time I looked to see who followed me the person disappeared. I dreamed I was next to a warm fireplace reading a book with Cupcake sleeping beside me in the dim lighting of dusk.

I saw myself working with other people, millions of them but that vision became blotchy and useable. I opened my eyes, the stars continued to twinkle in the sky and the feeling of doom from the monster had washed away and now I felt was love. The universe felt kind to me and it made me smile. My body switched to a standing position and something took my hand, I looked down a small boy draped in a shroud of deep purple lead me to a planet and pointed to it. I looked closely, another me sat on the cold earth shivering the sun had gone black and I was crying believing that it was real. I remember that place, it had been so real at the time yet it was a dream long since given away to make room for new ones. But I could still feel sadness twisted within me, but I refused to get rid of it. That feeling kept me alive.

The voices around me quieted as one voice began to speak above all the rest. It was trying to talk to me but it couldn't find the language I spoke. Even though the words were jumbled I knew it was trying to say the word I never could. 'Death.' I was scared of death, and I knew that it would take me away from my land of cubes. I hated it. I shifted my feet and the little boy at my side began to lead me someplace else away from the voices.

"Let me tell you a story." The little boy whispered to me, I nodded. "I will tell you this story but not the truth." he took a deep breath. My body was feeling inadequate I wanted to have a real body not this spiritual being. "Yes Pastel, Player of games. I will give you a new body, Take a deep breath." I did my body tingled. "Take another, good. Feel the air in your lungs. Let your limbs return." I could feel myself slowly gaining shape as my old body had been stripped away so I could make a new one. "Yes, move your fingers. Have a body again, under gravity, in air. Respawn in a long dream." My eyes fluttered and I could feel myself touching something deep within the world beyond the screen. "There you are. Your body touching the universe again at every point, as though we were separate things." I didn't understand what he was telling me but I had a small comprehension of what was going on. I wanted to know who he was, what this little boy was. I looked at him, his cowl covered his face but I could see deep brown eyes beneath it that twinkled. Something behind him moved, a little boy in an identical shroud came around him, his eyes glowed pure white. I shivered.

"Who are we? Once we were called the spirit of the mountain. Father sun, Mother moon. Ancestral spirits, animal spirits. Jinn. Ghosts. The green man. The gods, demons. Angels. Poltergeists. Aliens, extraterrestrials. Leptons, quarks. The words changes. We do not." The boy with the white eyes said. I shook, some of the words he said I knew, some I didn't I wanted to bow and cower. "We are the universe. We are everything you think isn't you. You are looking at us now through your skin and your eyes. And why does the universe touch your skin, and not throw light on you?" I shook my head in wonder. "To see you, player. To know you. And to be known. I shall tell you a story." He gave a small cough to clear his throat. "Once upon a time there was a player."

"The player was you, Pastel." The boy with brown eyes whispered.

"Sometimes it thought itself human, on the thin crust of a spinning globe of molten rock. The ball of molten rock circled a ball of blazing gas that was three hundred and thirty thousand times more massive than it. They were so far apart that light took eight minutes to cross the gap. The light was information from a star, and it could burn your skin from a hundred and fifty million kilometers away.

Sometimes the player dreamed it was a miner, on the surface of a world that was flat, and infinite. The sun was a square of white. The days were short; there was much to do; and death was a temporary inconvenience." The boy with the white eye grew to a young man, I stepped back.

"Sometimes the player dreamed it was lost in a story." The boy with the brown eyes grew to a young man as well, my mind reeled with the information they gave me.

"Sometimes the player dreamed it was other things, in other places. Sometimes these dreams were disturbing. Sometimes very beautiful indeed. Sometimes the player woke from one dream into another, then woke from that into a third." The boy with white eye said to me, his hand raised and gently touched my cheek. He smiled, as did I.

"Sometimes the player dreamed it watched words on a screen." The boy with brown eyes moved the others hand away he glared at him. The boy with white eyes sighed.

"Let's go back. The atoms of the player were scattered in the grass, in the rivers, in the air, in the ground. A woman gathered the atoms; she drank and ate and inhaled; and the woman assembled the player in her body." I blinked, a beautiful woman with tan skin and hair like mine sat in a rocking chair her belly swollen with a child. She looked happy. "And the player awoke, from the warm dark world of her mother's body into the long dream." The mother smiled and placed a hand on her belly. "And the player was a new story, never told before, written in the letters of DNA. And the player was a new program, never run before, generated by a sourcecode a billion years old. And the player was a human, never alive before, made from nothing but milk and love." My body felt warm as I looked at the woman. Her light brown eyes twinkled, and her long brown hair swirled in soft curls, her smile dazzled me and all I wanted to do was reach out and touch her.

"You are the player. The story. The program. The human. Made from nothing but milk and love." The brown eyed boy murmured, I looked at him. He was now in his late teens, a scraggly beard slowly growing on his face. The other boy the same age but with more chiseled features and a killing stare.

"Let's go further back." The young man with white eyes said, his counterpart nodded. "The seven billion billion billion atoms of the players body was created long before this game, in the heart of a star. So the players, too, is information from a star. And the player moves through the story which is a forest of information planted by a man called Julian, on a flat, infinite world created by a man called Markus," The young man with brown eyes grew to a full adult, he removed his hood and he bowed "that exists inside a small, private world created by the player, who inhabits a universe created by-" The man covered his friends mouth.

"Shush. Sometimes the player created a small, private world that was soft and warm and simple. Sometimes hard, and cold, and complicated. Sometimes it built a model of the universe in its head; flecks of energy, moving through vast empty spaces. Sometimes it called those flecks 'electrons' and 'protons.' " He uncovered his friend's mouth and sighed.

"Sometimes it called them 'planets' and 'stars'. " the man with white eyes gestured to the universe around us. "Sometimes it believed it was a universe that was made of energy that was made of offs and ons; zeros and ones; lined of a code. Sometimes it believes it was playing a game. Sometimes it believed it was reading words on a screen." He leaned in towards me, but I stepped back my eyes widened.

"You are the player, reading the words…" The man with brown eyes said. I blinked, I knew these two. I looked at the man with white eyes. Herobrine. The man with brown eyes. Notch. I opened my mouth to speak, but Herobrine placed a finger on my lips.

"Shush… Sometimes the player read lines of a code on a screen. Decoded them into words; decoded words into meaning; decoded the meaning into feelings, emotions, theories, ideas, and the player started to breath faster and deeper as it realized it was alive, it was alive, those thousand deaths had not been real, the player was alive." He removed his fingers.

"You." I looked at Notch "You are alive." I shivered at his words.

"And sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to it through sunlight that came through the shuffling leaves of the summer trees." Herobrine said circling me one way Notch going the other.

"And sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to it through the light that fell from the crisp night sky of winter, where fleck of light in the corner of the player's eye might be a star a million times as massive as the sun, boiling it's planets to plasma in order to be visible for a moment to the player, walking home at the far side of the universe, suddenly smelling food, almost at the familiar door, about to dream again." Notch said, I began to walk forward. They followed me and continued to talk.

"And sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to it through the zeros and ones, through the electricity of the world, through the scrolling words on a screen at the end of a dream." I could see a door not too far from me, I wanted to go to that door to escape the words they spoke.

"And the universe said I love you." I stopped and looked at Notch, he looked so much like me. His hair, his eyes, nose, and face reminded me of myself. Something clicked in my mind. Herobrine stepped between us.

"And the universe said you have played the game well" I blinked at HeroBrines words, I opened my mouth to speak but Notch spoke before I could.

"And the universe said everything you need is within you." Silent tears began to pour down my face, against my own will my body turned and started for the door again.

"And the universe said you are stronger than you know." I was sobbing by now but I had to keep walking, they followed.

"And the universe said you are daylight." Notch said taking my hand.

"And the universe said you are night." Herobrine said taking my other hand.

"And the universe said the darkness you fight is within you." Notch whispered, I trembled beneath the words.

"And the universe said the light you seek is within you." Herobrine said kissing my hand before letting go. We stood before the door now, a simple oak door like the one on my house, it had the same 3 locks as well.

"And the universe said you are not alone." Notch said kissing my other hand.

"And the universe said you are not separate from every other thing." Herobrine said, he pulled out a key, it was made of a black material that shone in the dim lighting. The world beyond the door wasn't clear yet but I knew it would show itself soon.

"And the universe said you are the universe tasting itself, talking to itself, reading its own code." Notch said, he pulled out a gold key. The world beyond the door phased into existence. I could see Cupcake sleeping on the floor her pink collar firmly in place.

"And the universe said I love you because you are love." Herobrine said his eyes gentle as he pointed to my pocket. I felt in my pocket and pulled out an iron key. Notch put his in the first lock, turned it and it clicked.

"And the game was over and the player woke up from the dream." Notch said, HeroBrine put his key in the second lock and it clicked. "And the player began a new dream. And the player dreamed again, dreamed better." I put my key in the last lock and it clicked. My tears had dried up and I knew everything was going to be alright. "And the player was the universe. And the player was love." I took the handle and slowly opened the door. "You are the player."

"Wake up" Herobrine whispered to me. I stepped through and the door behind me disappeared. Cupcake leapt at me and licked my face all over. I was home and I was awake.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Everything that HeroBrine and Notch say is from the words at the end when you go through the portal after killing the EnderDragon. I hope this made you cry because when I first read it I was sobbing. Peace out guys!**


End file.
